


Война за независимость

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Romance - Freeform, F/M, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, NC-17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мерлин не собирается прогибаться и подстраиваться - под мир и под Артура.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Война за независимость

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Secret Santa Challenge 2014 для дорогой ~fanpire~ 
> 
> Мерлиноцентричность, скачущий тайм-лайн истории, использование обсценной лексики и жаргонизмов, упоминание вскользь жестокости, употребление алкоголя и наркотиков, в том числе и несовершеннолетними, порча чужого имущества.  
> Но не всё так страшно, как может показаться. Эта история о взаимной любви и ослином упрямстве, никакой драмы.
> 
> ООС за Мерлина-Джетро.
> 
> Баннер: http://i58.fastpic.ru/big/2014/0102/c2/76996aeb6f42f2484b12f4699b995cc2.jpg

## \- 7 -

– И тебе доброго утра, сурок! – жизнерадостно поприветствовала друга Моргана Ля Фей, когда он, сонный и помятый после прошлой ночи, ввалился в офис и с тяжёлым вздохом упал в своё рабочее кресло.

– Угу, – поморщился Мерлин Эмрис, вслепую нашаривая пальцами кнопку включения на своём моноблоке и отчаянно зевая.

– Я смотрю, плодотворно ты вчера «повалялся на диване и почитал книжку», – не прекращала издеваться девушка, в отличие от него самого, бодрая и донельзя свежая, подкрашивая и без того яркие алые губы.

Их столы стояли впритык друг другу, так что они работали лицом к лицу и при желании могли протянуть руку и потрепать друг друга по щечкам.

Мерлин на секунду засмотрелся на неё, обласкивая взглядом: всё-таки Моргана была чертовки привлекательной женщиной и ему нравилось в ней всё, начиная от чёрных, как смоль, волос и больших зелёных глаз, заканчивая самодовольным, цепким стервозным характером. Впрочем, именно сейчас, как и в сотни аналогичных утр до этого, он терпеть не мог её гадкую, мерзкую, ведьмину привычку давить на самое больное.

– Я немного погулял, – невесть с чего принялся оправдываться он, отчаянно зевая. Кофе хотелось неимоверно, и будь он на своей «веспе» сегодня, обязательно заехал бы в «Старбакс» за гранд-капучино. Но мопед остался около его дома, потому что благоразумие накануне взяло вверх, и тусоваться Мерлин пошёл на своих двоих. Гений же. Он прикрыл глаза, с силой помассировал переносицу и аккуратно, но чувствительно надавил на глазные яблоки, силясь взбодриться. Без толку.

Старый проверенный метод всё чаще и чаще давал сбои. Живучий организм приспосабливался ко всем способам пробудки, которые изыскивал Мерлин, и настаивал на крепком, здоровом детском сне.

– И догулял до постели моего братца, – хмыкнула Моргана. Мерлин, растиравший ладонями лицо, на провокацию не поддался (и очень понадеялся, что эта гарпия не заметила, как дёрнулись его плечи).

Мерлин хранил молчание.

– О, я тебя умоляю, – не сдавалась Моргана. – Какой смысл отрицать, если я всё равно всё знаю?

– Вот скажи мне, – Мерлин взъерошил волосы и недовольно поморщился. Времени на нормальный душ у него не было, и за ночь пряди окончательно склеились от вчерашнего геля, которым он ставил причёску, до того состояния, когда пальцы застревают, а малейшие движения болезненно натягивают кожу головы.

Хорошо, хоть похмелья не было. Только накатывающая волнами сонливость, но это никогда, ещё со времён его подросткового возраста, не было проблемой. Просто включить внутренний режим «сохранения энергии» да периодически щипать себя за ногу, ничего сложного. А с работой так и вовсе не отрубится.

– Вот скажи мне, – повторил Мерлин, стараясь не вдумываться в то, как выглядит со стороны в данный момент, – неужели я не могу найти себе занятие поинтереснее и повеселее, чем нахождение в обществе Артура?

– Мерлин, ты же понимаешь, что сейчас пытаешься убедить меня, что земля плоская? 

– Нет, серьёзно, Моргана. Мне даже интересно. Если я утром прихожу в некотором состоянии нестояния…

–… и выгляжу как потасканная, затраханная шлюха, – поддакнула Моргана, протягивая ему картонный стаканчик с крышечкой, от которого исходил волнительный, неповторимый аромат арабики. 

–… то почему ты сразу думаешь на Артура? – закончил Мерлин, забирая напиток и делая несколько жадных глотков. По телу мгновенно разлилось тепло, а в голове чуть прояснилось. – Спасибо.

– О, мы играем в «Шерлока»? – деланно воодушевилась Моргана и скептически изогнула бровь. – Семейная гордость? Нет. Дай-ка подумать…

– Удачи, – по-детски фыркнул Мерлин, чувствуя, как пылает жаром и наливается краской его лицо. По опыту он знал, что сейчас ничего хорошего ждать от подруги не стоит. Она раскатает его по рабочему столу, как повариха скалкой тесто, и ему останется только валяться тонкой тягучей субстанцией и мечтать, что из него сделают большую пиццу, а не покромсают на маленькие пирожки.

При мысли о еде желудок требовательно заурчал и кольнул слабеньким спазмом, что однозначно не придавало очков этому «доброму утру». Но Мерлин досконально знал все реакции собственного организма в таких случаях и привычно проигнорировал боль, машинально отмечая, что сегодня они с Морганой уж точно пойдут на обед вовремя.

– Ты мне ещё язык покажи, – расхохоталась она, и Мерлин в самом деле сделал это – между кромками зубов мелькнул на секунду и пропал серебряный шарик пирсинга. «Блядского» пирсинга, не забывала напомнить Моргана, «блядливого Мерлина».

Хотя какая из него блядь, ну право же, верный послушный мальчик, аж тошно.

Мерлин снова фыркнул, поддевая рукава непривычной тонкой синей рубашки. И как их вообще нормальные люди носят? В ней было душновато и неудобно, плюс ко всему он до паники и нервняка боялся ненароком испортить её, хотя умом-то понимал, что вряд ли она когда вернётся законному хозяину. Но, прикидывая её стоимость, пролить на неё кофе там или посадить одно из этих загадочных пятен, которыми обрастали вещи Мерлина с завидным постоянством, не хотелось.

К сожалению, его собственная футболка до нового дня не дожила.

– Вы такие смешные, честное слово, – не унималась ведьма. – С ослиным упорством отрицаете свои отношения, но по ночам продолжаете ломать кровати…

– Моргана, тебя так это волнует, потому что тебе не с кем портить мебель? – Мерлин знал, что это далеко не так, даже если Гавейн преувеличивает свои рекорды вдвое, но смолчать не смог. С личной жизнью у его подруги всё было очень даже хорошо, ведь и парней у неё было тоже двое. Никогда не стоит списывать со счетов старину Ланса. Мерлин иногда завидовал такому бурному треугольному роману. Вот если бы ещё Гавейн потрахивал Ланса, он бы совсем позеленел от зависти и сдох от желания оказаться на месте девушки. 

И дело было вовсе не в двух членах в противовес одному, а в остром желании почувствовать себя нужным.

– Когда вы уже смиритесь с тем, что вы есть друг у друга? – вопросом на вопрос ответила Моргана. Её отношения Артура и Мерлина волновали больше всех, включая и самих участников этих самых отношений.

– Никогда, потому что нет – никого и ничего нет, – ни «нас с Артуром», ни «друг у друга», – спокойно и заучено отреагировал Мерлин, тыкая курсором по иконкам на рабочем столе и запуская разные необходимые для работы программы: браузер, почтовый клиент, приложение для чтения френд-ленты…

– Тогда скажи мне, ненастоящий бойфренд моего ненастоящего брата, почему на тебе его рубашка? – в тон Мерлину, «дожимала» его Моргана. И свет не мил, и всё не то, пока нет официального подтверждения тому, кто парой часов ранее пихал в Мерлина свой член.

– Ты на запах что ли натаскана, как ищейка? – Мерлин недовольно сжал челюсти и сложил руки на груди, откидываясь назад в кресле. Спинка прогнулась и спружинила обратно, и Мерлин ощутил отголосок дурноты в голове. Надо же.

\- Только мужчины могут считать, что если вещь провалялась в шкафу на дне четыре с лишним года, то перестала быть эксклюзивной, сшитой специально на заказ сорочкой, подаренной в последствие заботливой сестрой младшему брату, - подчёркнуто чеканя каждое слово, нанесла сокрушительное поражение вражеской армии Моргана.

Радуйся, стерва. За тобой только один бой, а не вся война.

~~~

 

\- Я думал, ей больше лет, - в пустоту проворчал Мерлин, подворачивая манжеты на рукавах, после того, как они расположились с подносами за уличным столиком около фаст-фуда. 

\- Почему? - Моргана посмотрела на Мерлина поверх очков-авиаторов, и он снова пропустил пару ударов сердца. Лёгкий июньский ветерок, долетающий до них с набережной, теребил её длинные волосы, путал пряди и безнадёжно портил причёску, но Моргана лишь поводила плечами, стряхивая за спину помеху. Другая бы на её месте давно распереживалась, и до их знакомства многие годы назад Мерлин был уверен, что все девчонки такие – капризные и глупые. А может, это Моргана – счастливое исключение, ведь он так редко встречал девушек, хоть отдалённо похожих на неё. Он инстинктивно провёл рукой по своим мокрым волосам, без толку пытаясь пригладить их. Пришлось поставить Моргану «на стрёме» у мужского туалета, раздеться до пояса и воспользоваться мылом для рук вместо шампуня, скорчиваясь над низкой раковиной, чтобы помыть голову, но оно того стоило. Не смотря на подхихикивания Морганы и то, что Мерлин представлял, как после такого кощунства выглядит его шевелюра. Как воронье гнездо, вот как.

Зато теперь он похож на просто уставшего к концу рабочей недели парня, а не чувака, который сначала до двух часов ночи методично напивался, потом ещё час блуждал в поисках заветного дома, а затем – без нотаций и ненужных переживаний – был разложен на мягких простынях и жёстко выебан в зад мужиком. Прекрасным, конечно, мужиком, да и выебан на совесть – вплоть до подрагивающих ног и сладкой истомы, растёкшейся по телу, но всё же выебан.

Как последняя потаскуха, завалившаяся к парню посреди ночи, готовая в хлам, со смазанной подводкой и невнятными разводами по краю футболки, прокуренная насквозь и соблазнительно отдающая терпким потом и дешёвым виски.

Терпению Артура Пендрагона стоило позавидовать.

\- Потому что она мне по размеру? - растерялся Мерлин. Артур был мощным, основательным, крепко сбитым и тяжёлым мужчиной, не знающим слов «грация» и «тонкозвонность», которые иногда употребляли в отношении Мерлина. Он привык считать себя худым, даже тощим, ходячим анатомическим пособием, на котором, как на пугале, болтались вещи с чужого плеча. Раньше он никогда даже не примерял одежду Артура – не было у него и привычки после секса влезать в его футболки и украдкой вдыхать чужой запах. Понюхать Артура он мог и так, в любом месте, где захочется, а спать они предпочитали обнажёнными, крепко переплетаясь руками и ногами.

Моргана окунула в соус и задумчиво пососала картошку фри, снова привлекая к своим красивым губам внимание:

\- Ты недооцениваешь себя. Ты сильно раздался за последние годы, оброс жирком.

\- Как комплимент, но не комплимент, - Мерлин осторожно развернул свой бургер. – То есть мне сесть на диету?

\- И заняться спортом, и бросить курить, и перейти только на воду и апельсиновые фреши, ага, - Моргана потрясла в воздухе молочным коктейлем. – Что, мой братец опять тебя чуть не раздавил?

\- И как мы перешли на тему секса? – обречённо вздохнул Мерлин.

\- Элементарно, Ватсон, - девушка пнула его под столом. – И нет, ты не обвинишь меня в недотрахе. Не волнуйся, Мерлин, у тебя есть то, чего Артур лишён напрочь, – это талия. А в плечах вы действительно равны. 

Мерлин хмыкнул, ожесточённо откусывая и пережёвывая большие куски. После пьянки желудок требовал калорий и вредной, жирной пищи. Мерлин не видел смысла отказывать себе в таких слабостях.

\- Ты ещё и выше, - подумав, добавила Моргана, шелестя упаковками.

Мерлин покивал. Мир вокруг снова становился прекрасен, а жизнь – неплохой, в общем-то, штукой. Яркой, разнообразной, насыщенной событиями и эмоциями.

Прекрасная в своей неправильности и неправильная в своей дикой красоте, его собственная жизнь, в которой никто и никогда не посмеет навязывать другие правила.

А чистенькие миленькие девочки у Артура могут быть и так. Не стоит и переживать.

\- Ну, так, где мои пикантные подробности? Мерлин, я жду.

Всё по плану, идём по приборам.

## \- 6 -

Вода способна исцелять – покалеченные души, порванные в лоскуты сердца и израненные ссадинами и синяками тела. Вода смывает грязь, пот и усталость, принося облегчение пополам с лёгкой грустью. Вода осторожно скользит по коже, унося за собой в канализационный сток сомнения и страхи, ранее стальным обручем обхватывающие, сдавливающие грудную клетку.

Мерлин вынырнул на поверхность и распахнул глаза, невидяще глядя перед собой. 

В этот раз Артур приехал сам. Появился на пороге его квартиры живым воплощением модели с обложки какого-нибудь журнала: растрёпанные светлые волосы, распахнутая на три пуговицы в вороте белая рубашка без галстука, идеально сидящие низко на бёдрах тёмные джинсы. Мерлин шумно выдохнул, нервно одёрнул завернувшуюся на животе кофту-худи и едва не подавился слюной, жадно обшаривая его взглядом.

\- Впустишь? – кривя рот в улыбке на одну сторону, для порядка спросил Артур, и Мерлин был стопроцентно уверен, что он прекрасно знал ответ: конечно, впустит. Всегда впускал, не смотря ни на что. Равно как и двери квартиры Артура были открыты для Мерлина. Вот только частота визитов Пендрагона в студию Эмриса не шла ни в какое сравнение с числом посещений Эмриса пентхауса Пендрагона.

Мерлину было всё равно, что привело Артура в его дом тем вечером, какие мысли мешали ему растянуться с бокалом в его нелепом джакузи, что тревожило его, раз он оказался у него на пороге. Там, в городе, они могли бы даже попытаться обсудить любые насущные вопросы… то есть как обсудить. Артур бы говорил - говорил - говорил, а Мерлин бы только слушал и кивал. Спорить до хрипоты не было выходом, всё, что нужно Артуру - довериться и выговориться. И Мерлин ценил это. Но ещё больше он ценил то, как они отрешаются от внешнего мира в его квартире. Артур переступает порог, и вселенная сжимается только до них двоих.

Такие уж у них «отношения», если Моргане хочется навешивать ярлыки. Чтобы быть вместе им приходится чем-то жертвовать, но натура берёт в итоге своё, и они расходятся по утрам в разные стороны. 

Мерлин погрузился под воду и сквозь её толщу (десяток сантиметров, не больше) посмотрел на яркий светильник над зеркалом напротив ванны, поднёс пальцы к лицу, закрывая бьющий в глаза свет, и вгляделся в размывающиеся контуры ладони.

Артур, не смотря на присущие ему основательность и консерватизм в некоторых вещах, в отношении Мерлина был непредсказуем. То иссушающе нежен, то деспотично суров, то толерантно дружелюбен. И, попробуй угадай, какой он будет при следующей встрече. Русская рулетка, в которую Мерлин уже и устал играть, но никак не может остановиться. 

Артур не был ни наркотиком, ни пресловутым запретным плодом, нет. Какие к чёрту наркотики и плоды в их прогрессивный век Кейт Миддлтон. Но Артур был привлекательным трофеем, который мечтали заполучить десятки девушек и парней, но достался который не ведающему, что с ним делать, Мерлину. 

Мерлин осторожно выдохнул: и вверх, к свободе, с приглушенным бульканьем всплыл воздушный пузырик.

Они сидели спиной к спине на балконе пожарной лестницы, жадно затягиваясь и медленно выпуская дым, курили. Мерлин чувствовал жар, исходящий от тела Артура, а откидывая назад, ему на плечо, и слегка повернув голову, мог коснуться губами завитка волос около уха. Он развлекался тем, что между затяжками, ловил в рот не сигарету, а этот трогательный завиток – и занятия лучше он и представить не мог. На Артура в тот момент можно было опереться, почувствовать его монументальность, понять, что не упадёшь – за спиной он. Надёжный, как скала.

\- Я теперь буду вонять твоими мерзкими сигаретами, - проворчал Артур, однако прекратить не попросил.

Мерлин прекрасно представлял, чем является для него, - экзотическим незнакомцем на отдыхе, выдирающим из привычного кокона, в который тот самозабвенно заворачивался со знаменитым Пендрагоновским максимализмом. И да, Мерлин не менее увлечённо, слой за слоем разматывал километры войлока вокруг его сердца. Расширял привычные для Артура границы дозволенного, вытряхивал из старого панциря и встряхивал его: «Давай, Артур, развлекайся. Делай, что хочешь». 

Именно Мерлин однажды, года три, что ли, назад, показал Артуру, что такое убежать от всех насущных дел загород, на природу, впрыгнув в первый попавшийся поезд. Артур зашёл в вагон практически перед самой отправкой, когда Мерлин почти извёлся от ожидания и нетерпения. Мерлин вслушивался в мерное постукивание колес о рельсы и не ждал ничего особенного. Он был готов, что Артур сойдёт на ближайшей остановке, а не на ней, так на следующей уж точно. И, не выдержав сам, на одной из них поднялся и двинулся к выходу, спрыгнул на перрон, потянулся всем телом, словно кот, и не оборачивался вплоть до золотистого в солнечных лучах поля осенней травы, где Артур нагнал его и повалил на землю. 

Тогда время как будто остановилось. Оно вдруг стало таким неважным, как и всё, что осталось в сумасшедшем Лондоне. Были только они, жмурящиеся и греющиеся под всё ещё тёплым, ласковым, почти летним солнцем, обменивающиеся ленивыми, почти целомудренными поцелуями, переплетающие пальцы. Руки они не расцепляли до самого возвращения домой.

И неважно, что потом Мерлин не видел Артура месяц.

Мерлин снова всплыл и глубоко вдохнул, чувствуя, как заполняются кислородом лёгкие и надувается живот.

Так и Артур, после того, как они не в состоянии больше воспринимать никотин, переместились на разложенный диван в квартире, заполнял его изнутри, болезненно и чудесно распирал его, наполнял собой, толкал вперёд на встречу новым дням и толкался сам – до сорванных хрипов, тонких, почти девчачьих стонов и натурального помешательства на единственно необходимых руках и губах.

Мерлин резко сел, успевшая остыть вода в ванне поднялась небольшой волной и пролилась за борт, на пол. Он без удивления посмотрел на свой гордо торчащий, багрово-красный от прилившей крови член. Ему всегда мало Артура.

Артур никогда не уходил под утро, как настоящие мачо из дурацких женских романов. Наоборот, он остался на всю ночь, с удовольствием засыпая рядом и крепко прижимая к себе вырывающегося Мерлина. Если дома у Артура Мерлин любил обниматься, то на своей территории он пядь за пядью отвоёвывал себе жизненное пространство. Артур удерживал его рукой посреди живота и зарывался лицом ему в макушку.

\- Я люблю, как ты пахнешь сигаретным дымом, - как-то нашёл в себе душевные силы признаться Мерлин. Артур ничего не ответил, но по его вмиг изменившему лицу и восхищённым глазам, Мерлин понял, что это у них взаимно.

Вот только, если Мерлин с ума сходил от Артуровых рук после выкуренной сигаретки, то Артур явно фетишировал на его волосы. Он грубо тянул за них во время секса и ласково растрёпывал во время прогулок, постоянно дотрагивался, проводил пальцами по лбу, убирая чёлку, и перебирал кончиками пальцев, когда они валялись перед телевизором на подушках.

В такие моменты, бывало, распалившись, Мерлин выворачивал голову, ловил эти блуждающие пальцы губами. Или мимолётно целовал внутреннюю сторону ладони. У Артура тогда появлялось на лице донельзя глупое выражение, а Мерлин смущался и отворачивался, поражённый проскальзывающей между ними нежностью и доверительной интимностью, но не мог сдержать довольной ухмылки.

Провоцировать Артура - потрясающее удовольствие.

Мерлин закусил губу от воспоминания об Артуре, о том, с каким лицом, распалённый и заведённый, он наваливался на него, подминал под себя и самозабвенно целовал в скулы, жадно вылизывал его рот и прикусывал кожу на шее.

Однажды Мерлин «доигрался» прямо в офисе - Артур оторвался от подписываемых бумаг, демонстративно медленно поднялся, дошёл до двери и запер замок. А потом, пружинящей хищной походкой, настиг его и, аккуратно обняв за плечи, повёл к коричневому кожаному дивану. И совершенно пошло, будто бы подсмотрев в дешёвом кино, затолкал ему в рот свой красный галстук, чтобы Мерлин не орал так громко, пока Артур шлёпал его раскрытой ладонью.

\- Твоя проблема, Мерлин, в том, что мать слишком баловала тебя. Но я восполню пробел в мужском воспитании. В следующий раз я возьму ремень.

Они с Артуром определённо смотрели одно и то же порно.

Их третий секс, Мерлин отчётливо запомнил. Первый - случайный, выплеск эмоций и адреналина, яркий, жгучий, похожий волну лавы, которую удалось обуздать. Второй - крайне неловкий, когда воспоминания от полученного ранее кайфа свежи, но рой сомнений и здравых рассуждений сводит на нет прежнюю страсть. А вот третий стал именно тем, что запомнилось в деталях, впечаталось в подкорку и раз за разом прокручивалось под закрытыми веками. 

Низ живота привычно предвкушающе потянуло, завязало в тугой узел. Мерлин опустил руку, почти невесомо очертил подушечками обнажившуюся головку, сомкнул пальцы кольцом и пару раз двинул вверх-вниз по стволу. По мокрой коже рука легко скользила, оттягивала крайнюю плоть, но не приносила удовольствия. Мерлин царапнул ногтём уздечку и сквозь зубы выругался. Это было не то.

Воспоминания, как это делал Артур, прочно поселились в голове, и даже представить вместо своей его руку не получалось. У Артура были грубые ладони, не присущие представителям аристократических семей, - он занимался тяжёлой атлетикой. И было в этом что-то извращённо - неправильное, представлять, как отдаёшься средневековому воину с мозолями от меча, например, или и вовсе разбойнику.

На минуту можно вообразить, что Мерлин - принц какого-нибудь дальнего королевства, путешествующий инкогнито по секретному заданию, а Артур напал на него посреди мрачного тёмного леса… Или Мерлин – самый настоящий маг, а Артур – инквизитор, сжигающий таких как он. И тогда Мерлин спасёт его душу. 

Мерлин представил, каково бы это было: он сжимал бы коленями влажные бока Артура, пока тот возился с маслом у него между ягодиц… Может, Артур бы привязал его?  
И ноги разъехались сами по себе, насколько позволяла ширина ванны. Мерлин усмехнулся и опустился пальцами ниже, быстро огладив потяжелевшие яйца. Не успевший снова закрыться после предыдущего раза вход легко поддался под два пальца, мышцы дёрнулись, сжимаясь и расслабляясь, и Мерлин двинул кистью, прикрывая глаза. Он снова проваливался туда, где они на пару предавали огню бело-красный рыцарский плащ.

Однако неплохо Артур его выдрессировал, подумал Мерлин, лениво смывая с кожи свою сперму, если без чего-нибудь в заднице он уже не может подрочить.

Он вылез из воды, наскоро вытерся и морской звездой рухнул на простыни, ещё хранившие на себе доказательства прошедшей ночи.

## \- 5 -

Фрея не пела, а практически кричала в микрофон. Она согнулась почти пополам на сцене, тёмно-каштановые с розовыми концами волосы падали на лицо, закрывали глаза, но Мерлин не знал, а скорее интуитил - она плакала. Слишком много было в её голосе эмоций - боли, страха, первобытного ужаса, заставляющего цепенеть, и мольбы о любви.

Басы от больших колонок били по барабанным перепонкам, эхом отзывались в голове и совершеннейшим образом сводили с ума лихорадочно трепещущее сердце. Кровь приливала к лицу, становилось нестерпимо жарко и душно, и Мерлин чувствовал, как по спине струился пот, как не хватало воздуха в лёгких, как дрожало тело… Он загнанно дышал, прикрыв глаза, а по лицу скользили разноцветные лучи софитов - Мерлин кожей ощущал их. И двигался.

Он сам себе напоминал старого наркомана, дорвавшегося до вожделённой дозы. Стоило ли месяцами отказывать себе, пинками запихивать вглубь себя свою натуру? Когда может быть так хорошо. Тело вздрагивало вместе с ударами бас-бочки, нервы натягивались в струну, а Мерлину хотелось кричать - вместе с Фреей, в унисой Фрее, в противовес Фрее. 

Музыка для Мерлина, как и для всякого немузыкального человека, была смущающим, тревожащим откровением. Он жадно вслушивался в такты, в ноты, в переливы (или как оно там правильно называлось) и терял над собой контроль.

Музыка всегда будила в Мерлине его настоящего.

Эта песня - кусок Фреи, вырванный из неё клыками всех тех шакалов, которым не понравился её предыдущий роман и образ жизни. Мерлин помнил, как успокаивал дикую истерику, накатившую на Фрею, дежурил чуть ли не круглосуточно в её квартире, чтобы она не совершила очередную глупость, крепко держал в объятиях, когда она кричала и вырывалась… Это был форменный кошмар, который он без раздумий разделил с ней. И вот подруга смогла оправиться и направить, преобразовать разрушительную энергию в творчество. К «Пантере» вернулась их вокалистка и принесла с собой ворох новых текстов.

\- «Послушай, остановись!...» - доносился её сильный голос. 

Мерлин вслушивался в слова песни, говорившие о том, что врать самому себе нет смысла, что стоит быть честным и заглянуть в своё сердце, и ловил скрытый смысл, который пыталась донести Фрея. Не рыпайся, парень, всё равно тебя вывернут наизнанку, как перчатку, чтобы посмотреть, какая этикетка нашита на подкладке. 

\- Ты сегодня придёшь? - Артур позвонил ему утром. Его тон был деловым и сухим, как будто он спрашивал невзначай и был уверен в ответе, собирая свой огромный механизм по производству денежных купюр, а Мерлин был винтиком, в котором не сомневались - лежит в коробочке и ждёт своего звёздного часа. Даже выходные были чётко распланированы. Ведь это всего лишь отдых перед "великими свершениями", а Мерлин его неизменный атрибут. Важная деталька.

Мерлин бы не удивился, будь у Артура огромный, разлинованный планер – совсем как у его отца, - в котором его ровным, размашистым почерком были выведены списки текущих дел. Мерлин представил, как в воздухе появляется огромный красный маркер и перечёркивает их, а поверх ставит большую букву «М». Хорошо, хоть не «А». 

\- «Добро пожаловать в город порока!» - врывался в сознание голос Фреи.

Мерлин не любил эти заезженные клише - мы слишком разные, мы из разных миров, мы из разного социального круга… и множество других «различных» вещей. Ведь дело было вовсе не в пресловутых различиях или том, что кто-то может быть недостоин.

Дело как раз было в том, что кто-то обязан прогнуться и похерить свою жизнь ради другого.

\- Да, наверное, возможно, посмотрим, - бессмысленно пробормотал Мерлин, прикидывая, влезет ли вечером в свои любимые чёрные джинсы или они стали ему безнадёжно малы. Его мысли занимал только предстоящий концерт. На землю мог свалиться метеорит - и желательно ровнёхонько на здание клуба, тогда он бы точно никуда не пошёл. А так шансов, что он пропустит мероприятие, не было.

Музыка всегда будила в нём самые страшные его стороны.

\- «Ты мёртв».

А влюбилась-то Фрея, в общем-то, самым банальным образом, в своего университетского профессора, Аредиана. Мерзкий чувак, он сразу не понравился Мерлину. И закрутила с ним роман, отдавшись накатившим чувствам с головой. Декану быстренько настучали, и ему это предсказуемо не пришлось по душе. Её исключили, а незадачливого любовника уволили с их кафедры - английского языка и литературы, - без выходного пособия. Но не это было самое страшное. Они поселились в маленькой квартирке и были счастливы в своём романе ровно до того момента, как Фрея узнала, что беременна. Её профессор после долгих рефлексий собрал свои вещи и съехал, обвинив напоследок во всех своих неудачах. Ребёнка Фрея потеряла.

И вот тогда её осудили.

Разбитую, уничтоженную горем и придавленную к земле гравитацией пополам с десятком проблем. Общественность особенно любит пинать тяжёлыми «гриндерсами» хрупкие тела. 

Мерлин был уверен, что Фрея должна летать.

Она обязательно будет счастлива.

Если в случае с Морганой Мерлин мог с точностью до часа указать, когда и как они познакомились (первая лекция по философии, первый семестр, первый год), то без Фреи и её музыки он себя не помнил. Она была рядом в босоногом детстве, когда они наперегонки носились по их маленькому городку и сдирали в кровь коленки. Маленькая Фрея бренчала на расстроенной старой гитаре и грызла ногти, когда что-то не получалось. Была рядом в сложный переходный период взросления, разделяя с ним один косяк на двоих за углом школы. В те дни у неё появился её первый бас и хрипящий «комбик», а среди друзей - выкрашенные в чёрный цвет парни и девицы с затуманенными взглядами. Была рядом в Лондоне, на соседней койке в их первой съёмной комнате. Без гитар, но тихо напевающая приставшую популярную песенку из рекламы.

Можно сказать, Фрея сделала из него того Мерлина, которого все привыкли видеть.

Она никогда не была девчонкой в его глазах, но не была и парнем. Скорее Фрея для него - существо без пола, лучший друг или даже голос в его голове.

Именно Фрея однажды подарила ему его красную «веспу». Где она взяла на неё деньги, ведь иногда они практически голодали, и как смогла расстаться с ними ради Мерлина, было уму непостижимо. Но все расспросы она жестко пресекала и говорила, что «это не его скудного умишки дело». Возможно, Фрея первая заставила Мерлина доверять кому-либо без лишних слов.

Иногда Мерлину было ужасно стыдно, что они стали отдаляться друг от друга, а он проводил всё больше и больше времени с Морганой.

Мерлин сморгнул воспоминания вместе с последним аккордом, пару раз свистнул и с тёплой улыбкой проследил, как Фрея поднимается с колен, счастливо и открыто улыбается и спускается со сцены. Зал восторженно бурлил. Мерлин сделал пару шагов в сторону, становясь на её пути, и девушка радостно взвизгнула.

\- Эй, ты пришёл, - она подпрыгнула, обвивая его за шею, и повисла на нём, плотно сомкнув щиколотки за спиной. - Спасибо.

\- Как я мог пропустить, ты что! - Мерлин порывисто обнял Фрею и с удовольствием вдохнул сладкий цветочный аромат от её волос. Парфюм Артура горчил, Моргана предпочитала цитрусовые запахи, а больше Мерлин ни к кому не лез с объятиями. Фрея же неуловимо пахла далёким домом.

\- Боже, какой же ты, - Фрея уткнулась носом ему в плечо и смяла в узел футболку на спине. - Я безумно соскучилась, ты даже не представляешь.

\- Фре-е-я, - Мерлин перекатил её имя по языку, наслаждаясь, и погладил рукой по волосам.

\- Пойдём, - она вцепилась в его руку, ясно давая понять, что сегодня никуда его не отпустит, и потащила в сторону чил-аут зоны. Там она, не выпуская его запястье, повалила его на диван и прижалась к боку, как встрёпанный воробушек. - У меня есть пятнадцать минут. Надеюсь, у тебя была веская причина игнорировать меня столько времени.

Мерлин прокашлялся. 

Причина у него была: он был собой. Не слишком хорошее оправдание, но что делать, если это правда?

Мерлин посмотрел по сторонам: на соседнем диванчике обдолбанная парочка юных неформалов развлекалась тем, что ставила друг на друге ожоги тлеющей сигаретой, и его передёрнуло. Он никогда не понимал этого, предпочитая физические пытки эмоциональным переживаниям.

Фрея перебирала его шипастые браслеты и обводила пальцами ногти, неаккуратно выкрашенные в честь субботнего вечера в чёрный цвет.

Артур всегда бесился, когда видел его «маникюр».

~~~

\- Может, ты уже ответишь ему?

\- Н-нет. 

\- Он ведь не отстанет.

\- Артур? Понабирает ещё пару разочков и забьёт.

\- Господи, и как Моргана терпит тебя каждый день? - простонала Фрея, скатываясь с него и накрывая голову подушкой.

Они безбожно надрались после концерта, перемежая горящий абсент с текилой прямо из горла, и завалились к ней на квартиру, впопыхах раздеваясь в остром желании поскорее принять горизонтальное положение. Фрея отрубилась почти мгновенно, стоило ей уткнуться носом в мягкую игрушку, прячущуюся под одеялом, а вот Мерлин ещё долго ловил вертолёты и пару раз совершил паломничество к унитазу. 

И зачем только люди пьют? 

Ну уж явно не для того, чтобы декламировать со стола Шекспира, а потом и Гинзберга, когда уже стало откровенно плевать на всё.

\- Прости? - сухо отозвался Мерлин, не делая попыток осмыслить происходящее.

До них доносился весёлый мотивчик и пошлые строчки - на Артура стояла песня «Super tight», и хорошо, что у него не было шансов об этом узнать. Телефон был в джинсах, джинсы валялись в кресле на другом конце комнаты. Это было бы увлекательное путешествие с благой миссией, если бы Мерлин был супергероем или хоббитом. Но он был крошечкой пылинкой между одеялком и простынёй, а пылинки, как всем известно, миры не спасают.

\- «Ride me, inside me supertight,  
Boom boom shake the room like it's dynamite.  
Ride me, inside me supertight,  
Boom boom shake the room like it's dynamite.  
Don't need no flaccid string  
And I wont keep mine supertight.  
I gotta a big bow,  
I think you know,  
That my hands are meant to play all night»***, - хрипел динамик.

\- Каждый раз одно и то же! - раздражённо объявила Фрея, практически сваливаясь на пол. 

\- Чтткое? - задремавший снова Мерлин резко распахнул глаза при звуках удара.

\- Ты где-нибудь проёбываешься, забыв о том, что тебя ждёт бойфренд, тот, естественно, обрывает телефон. Ты презрительно морщишься и предсказываешь, что он скоро прекратит, однако оракул из тебя паршивый, мой друг. И Артура успевают возненавидеть все, кто находится рядом с тобой в этот момент.

Мерлин фыркнул и приоткрыл один глаз.

\- А он, между прочим, отличный парень и не заслужил такого обращения, - закончила Фрея, выуживая из его одежды замолчавший телефон. - Итого восемь звонков, не считая этого. Перезвонишь, может? Ещё парочка от Морганы.

\- Позже.

\- Святой он мужчина, мне бы такого, - резюмировала девушка, плюхаясь на одеяло рядом с ним и принимаясь тормошить Мерлина.

Тот в ответ застонал. Вчера он «вспомнил молодость», когда Фрея вернулась на сцену, и от души попрыгал под её старые, заводные композиции. Теперь шея буквально отваливалась, а мышцы налились тяжестью, отдавая резью, стоило двинуться.

Он что-то пробурчал про ненормальных девиц и попытался перевернуться на живот, спрятаться от бешено вертящейся на одном месте Фреи. Нюхнула она с утра пораньше что ли? Это было бы абсолютно некстати, потому что рано или поздно, но её нагонит отходняк и это мерзкое выматывающее чувство пресловутой ломки. Мерлин на себе знал. А у него были планы на Фрею на остаток выходных.

Под ребро что-то больно кольнуло, Мерлин выругался, отшвырнул подальше слетевший с запястья кожаный браслет и попытался снова уснуть. Что было проблематично, учитывая гиперактивность подруги и прочие, мелкие раздражающие факторы.

\- Ладно, ладно, я проснулся. Что ты хотела?

\- Как это что? Собирай своё барахло и выматывай из моей квартиры, пупсик.

\- И что, ради этого ты не даёшь мне досмотреть сон про Осьминога с лазером, который спасал попавшего в лапы Дракона Кактуса? - убийственно серьёзным тоном поинтересовался Мерлин, на пробу растирая и разминая шею.

\- Так, а кактус-то откуда вылез? - Фрея сощурила глаза.

\- Да эти цацки мешались, наверное! - Мерлин раздражённо взмахнул руками, демонстрируя всё своё «богатство». - Стоп, а вооружённый осьминог тебя не смущает?

\- С чего бы? Ты старый задрот, и я давно привыкла ко всяким тентаклям, - она пожала плечами.

\- Там вообще-то не было тентаклей! Сплошные приключения и рейтинг исключительно за кровищу.

\- Тем более дурацкий сон, - Фрея отмахнулась. - Самое время сообщить бойфренду, что ты живой и невредимый.

\- Зануда… И перестань его называть моим бойфрендом. Мы не встречаемся и мы не вместе.

\- Мерлин, ты что мне обещал тогда? - Фрея мгновенно слезла с Мерлина и обнялась с подушкой.

\- Когда «тогда»?

\- Ну… когда.

\- А, - глупо ответил Мерлин, вспоминая, что да, он давал ей по глупости ряд сомнительных обещаний. Сложно отказывать размазывающий сопли и слёзы по лицу женщине. - Понимаешь…

\- Не понимаю, - Фрея мгновенно зажалась, а в глазах потух былой огонёк. - У тебя есть мужчина, от которого ты без ума, и который без ума от тебя. Он трахает тебя так, что ты потом долго ходишь в раскорячку и глупо подхихикиваешь, но помимо этого он терпит все твои закидоны и гулянки. А ты, вместо того, чтобы радостно покидать свои вещички в коробки, переехать в его неприлично огромную квартиру и обзвонить всех подруг, крутишь носом и строишь из себя недотрогу… весьма потасканного содержания, стоит отметить.

Мерлин почувствовал себя снова как дома: Фрея и её словоохотливость. О смысле слов думать не хотелось.

\- Ты забываешь самое главное. Я не девчонка. Меня нельзя отмыть, приодеть и повесить стильным аксессуаром себе на локоть. Да и Артур этого не хочет.

\- А что он хочет?

\- Он хочет ставить меня в любую позу, какая только взбредёт ему в голову, запихивать в меня свой член и драть так, как нельзя ни одну нежную девочку. 

\- Мерлин.

\- Что, Мерлин? На этом и держатся наши пресловутые недо-«отношения». Так всё началось, так оно и будет продолжаться, - Мерлин понимал, что врёт сам себе. Они с Артуром успели перейти рубеж «просто классного секса» и дошли до той стадии, когда «нам комфортно молчать рядом друг с другом». Но чёрта с два он в этом признается.

\- Тебе не кажется, что Артур уже давно готов к чему-то большему?

\- А тебе не кажется, что к большему не готов я?

\- Он прислал мне смс, - помолчав, произнесла Фрея.

\- И что пишет? - Мерлин попытался придать голосу больше равнодушия и не вести себя, как восьмиклассница, оставшаяся у подружки с ночёвкой.

\- «Привет. Мой придурок у тебя?». И смайлик, - Фрея пощёлкала телефоном.

\- Какой он милашка… Эй, что ты делаешь! - возмутился Мерлин, когда его ослепила вспышка.

\- Отравляю наглядное доказательство своих слов, - Фрея улыбнулась, включаясь в игру. - Показать?

Мерлин покивал, с неудовольствием ощущая тупую боль в затылке и отмечая люстру на потолке, которая по идее не должна была раскачиваться. Пожалуй, стоит воздержаться от резких движений. А через секунду он уже рассматривал себя на большом экране смартфона Фреи: привычный чёрный шухер на голове, заспанные глаза, обветренные красные губы и общее припухшее состояние… красавчик. 

Теперь Артур точно взбесится от ревности. 

_____

_*** Jackie Q - "Supertight" (Feat. Aldous Snow)_   


## \- 4 -

Они познакомились банально: Мерлин нуждался в деньгах и искал подработку на предпоследнем курсе, а его однокурсница Моргана вспомнила, что в фирме её сводного брата, Артура, как раз требовался курьер на велосипеде или аналогичном транспорте.

Красная «веспа» так и притягивала к себе внимание.

Мерлин на предложение Морганы поначалу отрицательно покачал головой. Он не понаслышке знал, что такое работать на друзей, родственников или знакомых. Мама постоянно так искала работу, потому что в Эалдоре было сложновато выжить другим способом, и это было ужасно. В маленьких городках, равно как и в узких кругах общения, и без того ходит слишком много сплетен.

Тем более, что Мерлин прекрасно представлял себе братца подруги: эдакий вышколенный строгим воспитанием холодный красавчик. Он видел их семейную фотографию в спальне Морганы: Утер Пендрагон и его дети, - и поразился, насколько они все не похожи. Наверное, оба ребёнка Утера пошли в своих матерей. Голубоглазый, крепко сбитый блондин Артур, плод законного брака, младшенький и от того трепетно любимый, и демоническая Моргана, ошибка молодости.

Моргана как-то разоткровенничалась, что у них с отцом запутанные и частенько напряжённые отношения, больше походившие на холодную войну с редкими примирениями.

\- Понимаешь, я ведь последствие интрижки, которым он не интересовался до тринадцати лет. А потом, отправив Артура в военную школу, он моментально вспомнил о дочери. Моя мама… как бы объяснить… она женщина свободных взглядов на жизнь и растила меня в атмосфере равноправия. Мы обе с ней эмоциональные и не считаем, что нужно подбирать красивые синонимы в словах, чтобы сгладить острые углы. Утер же сама типичная английская чопорность, вековые традиции и прочая аристократическая хрень. И вот ему захотелось поиграться в папу и дочку, а я мелкая была, наивная. 

\- И?

\- Что и?.. Переехала я к нему на пару недель, «на пробу», а у него в доме прислуга по струнке ходит, всё на своих местах лежит, чин чинарём. «Это вилка для салатов, Моргана, а это для десерта». Артур ещё на каникулы приехал, весь такой послушный мальчик, с отцом не спорит, не перечит. Аж скандал захотелось устроить.

И она ведь устроила. Мерлин знал, что в семнадцать Моргана окончательно не выдержала, с помощью сомнительного дружка Моргаузы, Ценреда, сняла с отцовского счёта приличную сумму и укатила на четыре года заграницу. Деньги кончились в первый же год, а как она зарабатывала оставшееся время, Моргана отказывалась сознаваться. Но из той поездки она привезла с собой бандитского вида Гавейна, так что лучше было и не уточнять.

\- И отец тебя простил?

Мерлина самого изрядно волновала эта тема, потому что с его собственным отцом у него были не менее запутанные и напряжённые отношения. Не смотря на то, что Балинор, в отличие от Утера, про своего ребёнка не знал, пока сын не заявился к нему на порог. Типичная история.

Мерлин был слишком похож на своего отца.

\- Простил, - отмахнулась Моргана. - Подарил квартиру, выделил ежемесячную дотацию на время учёбы и устроил в колледж. Где на мою голову свалился ты, так что я подозреваю, что достаточно наказана.

Мерлин шутливо отвесил ей подзатыльник. 

И вот с такими людьми она предлагала ему работать! Иногда Мерлину казалось, что их отношения с Морганой - это череда военных действий, морской бой, например, или шахматы… Битва умов, если предположить, что у них вообще были мозги. Кто кого больше подставит.

Возможно, Моргана - часть правительственного плана по предотвращению развития его андеграундного гения.

Но на работу к Артуру всё равно пришлось устроиться, когда жопа в его жизни доросла до размеров Ла-Манша. У Мерлина остро не хватало денег, он закрутился, готовя похороны погибшей Хунит, и на разъезды между Лондоном и Эалдором потратил последние материнские накопления. На учёбе его подкармливала Моргана, а дома - Фрея.

К Балинору он из принципа не собирался обращаться.

Мерлин не убивался горем. Ещё в детстве он твёрдо усвоил один важный урок: люди смертны, они могут уйти из жизни в любой момент, и оплакивать их - неуважение по отношению к ним. Смерть приносила облегчение, Мерлин хотел в это верить. И когда она настигает тебя - ты наконец заслужил свой покой.

Настоящую школу жизни они с Фрей прошли в пятнадцать, когда потеряли Уилла. Стоило огромных усилий не рыдать. После этого Мерлин никогда не плакал на похоронах.

~~~

С Артуром они столкнулись через неделю, после того, как Мерлин стал ошиваться в их офисе. Пендрагона очень заинтересовало, что это за бездельник отирается постоянно около его секретаря, Гвеневры, и осчастливил собой приёмную.

\- Там будет эта сучка, Гвен, - наставляла Мерлина Моргана перед первым рабочим днём. - Жуткая подлиза и так и мечтает прыгнуть в койку к Артуру.

\- Что она тебе сделала? - поинтересовался Мерлин, припоминая милую и скромную девушку, встретившую его в приёмной, когда он принёс подписанный приказ о зачислении в штат сотрудников.

\- Не ведись на её добрые улыбочки, - процедила Моргана. - Та ещё стерва. Спит и видит, как стать миссис Пендрагон.

\- Тебе-то какая разница, с кем спит Артур?

\- Такая, что Ланс до сих пор по ней сохнет!

\- Ясно, - помрачнел Мерлин, предчувствуя, что снова влезает в осиное гнездо.

Любовные многоугольники и тянущиеся за ними интриги никогда не интересовали Мерлина, сколько бы раз его ни пытались втянуть в самый эпицентр. Мерлин предпочитал оставаться невозмутимым наблюдателем, поражаясь тому, как мгновенно глупеют люди, занятые своими сердечными переживаниями. Постель оставалась постелью, а чувства его не волновали.

К Гвен его тянуло любопытство естествоиспытателя. Он присматривался к ней, анализировал и пытался представить, при каких обстоятельствах аккуратно собранные в пучок волнистые пряди рассыпаются по плечам, глаза туманятся, а на пухлых губах заигрывает похотливая улыбка. Или наоборот, она в постели скромница? Мерлин помотал головой, прогоняя отвратительное видение обнажённой Гвен, и едва не подпрыгнул от громко хлопнувшей двери.

В следующие пару секунд Мерлин понял три вещи:

\- что да, бедняге Лансу никогда ничего не обломится, учитывая, как Гвен смотрит на Артура;

\- что Артуру глубоко безразлично, какие реакции он вызывает у своей сотрудницы;

\- и что у него самого невесть откуда развилась тахикардия.

Мерлин жадно глотал ртом воздух, во все глаза смотрел на Артура и про себя прощался с миром. Ведь он видел уже Артура на фотографиях – в квартире Морганы и в гугле, знал, что тот чертовски привлекательный мужчина, но… Он покрылся пятнами, кровь стучала в ушах. Ни одна фотография не могла передать тот животный магнетизм, которым обладал Артур. 

Артур захлёстывал волной, бьющей под колени и валящей тебя в песок.

Понятно, что Гвен не смогла устоять. Мерлин, находись он по девять-десять часов рядом с ним, давно бы набросился на него, выпрыгивая из штанов. А возможно, так всё и было. От мысли, что Артур может трахать Гвеневру на этом самом столе, когда основная масса «планктона» исчезает и в офисе становится тихо и темно, к горлу подкатил неприятный комок. Мерлин ощутил жгучую, детскую ревность и заморгал, прогоняя подступающие слёзы.

Ему вдруг стало очень жаль себя, хотя с чего бы? С Артуром они не были даже толком знакомы, так откуда такие обиды? Но позже, анализируя произошедшее, Мерлин пришёл в выводу, что он всего-навсего почувствовал себя чужим и никогда не впишущимся в их общество. Иногда такое случается.

Мысль, что он всего-навсего влюбился, как глупый мальчишка, в одночасье и без памяти, озарила его далеко не сразу.

~~~

Он исправно работал, протирал штаны в артуровой приёмной, подружился в Гвеневрой (врага надо знать в лицо!), всё так же цапался с Морганой и отрывался ночами с Фреей. Пока не случился тот вечер.

Леону, начальнику отдела кадров, фамилию которого он никак не мог запомнить, внезапно понадобилась подпись Артура, до следующего дня это подождать не могло, потому что утром Артур улетал на две недели в отпуск на острова, и Мерлина вырвали с очередной вечеринки, на которую он, стараниями Фреи, отправился при полном параде.

Мерлин бы послал его нахуй, как и собирался, но Гвен доверительно шепнула ему, что речь идёт о приказе на квартальную премию, и фамилия Эмриса там тоже фигурирует.

Хоть выпить не успел, и то плюс. Он, костеря всех и вся на чём свет стоит, припарковался у дома Пендрагона, оттарабанил при входе, что его ждут, дождался, когда швейцар свяжется по телефону с Артуром, и почти бегом понесся к лифту, получив разрешение подняться.

Все планы весело и бодро летели в задницу, а у него ночью мог быть секс! Последний раз у него был слишком давно, ещё с предыдущей пассией, потом было некогда, а спермотоксикоз всё усиливался и усиливался, и проходить не собирался. Мерлин сам себе напоминал банку с нитроглицерином. Неловкое касание - и взорвётся нахрен.

Мерлин постукивал по деревянной панели, пока кабина несла его наверх, в обитель небожителей, и, блестя глазами, рассматривал себя в широком зеркале. Волосы были аккуратно поставлены гелем вверх, глаза подведены, ногти накрашены, а одет он был в обтягивающую футболку и узкие джинсы, которые, он точно знал, отлично подчёркивали его задницу. Сверху накинута любимая косуха. На руках побрякивали браслеты, а на шее защёлкнут широкий ошейник. На работу он всё же ходил скромнее. Не самый лучший видок, чтобы показываться на глаза начальнику, ну да сам виноват. 

Артур самолично открыл ему дверь (многим позже Мерлин узнал, что он предпочитал не держать в доме слуг, а пользовался услугами приходящей домработницы). Мерлин, ещё минутой ранее злившийся из-за испорченного вечера, ощутил отголосок нежности. Артур был в мягких домашних штанах, разношенной футболке и босиком, что поразило Мерлина больше всего. На голове вместо привычной аккуратной причёски красовался беспорядок, светлая чёлка изрядно напоминала мочалку, а на щеке слабо просматривался отпечаток подушки. Спал.

Мерлин про себя позлорадствовал. Артур в свою очередь тоже окинул его взглядом, снизу вверх, от замызганных чёрных кед до чёрной же шевелюры, и в его глазах промелькнула тень узнавания.

\- А, курьер, - холодно припечатал он, подвигаясь и впуская его в квартиру.

\- Мерлин, - в очередной раз напомнил «курьер», переступая через порог и несмело оглядываясь. Хотелось рассмотреть всё, он ещё никогда не бывал в таких квартирах - пристанище Морганы было гораздо скромнее, но он держал себя в руках. Как он и предполагал, старательно оберегающий образ сдержанного человека, Артур жил в царстве серых и белых оттенков и хромированных деталей. 

Мерлина же по жизни окружало буйство красок.

\- Чаю? - помолчав, предложил Артур. Он явственно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, как будто это его пихнули носом в непривычную среду обитания.  
Наверное, у него редко бывали гости.

\- Не, - Мерлин помотал головой. - Вот документы, нужна ваша подпись и печать. - Он надеялся, что вечер ещё можно было спасти, вернуться к своей старой компании и повеселиться от души. Хотя… надо же ещё успеть смотаться в офис, чтобы отдать бумажки. Может, Леон подождёт до девяти утра? 

Как будто он встал бы в такую рань, упрекнул здравый смысл, но Мерлин лишь отмахнулся. Его трясло в нетерпении, он протянул конверт и упал на стоящий в прихожей пуфик, не замечая, как отбивает ногой незамысловатый ритм.

Артур брезгливо поморщился, забирая из его рук смятые документы, нагнулся над тумбочкой, размашисто расписываясь, а Мерлин прикипел взглядом к обнажившейся пояснице и натянувшимся на ягодицах штанам. Хорошая ткань, тонкая, мягкая, идеально подчёркивающая всё, что надо подчеркнуть… или не надо, конечно, ведь Артур и не собирался соблазнять Мерлина. Осознанно не собирался. Мерлин громко сглотнул в затянувшейся тишине и отвёл взгляд. Только этого ему не хватало.

Артур шлёпнул пару раз печатью, потряс в воздухе листками, аккуратно убрал в подготовленную папочку, свернул в трубочку и протянул Мерлину. Мерлин протянул подрагивающую руку навстречу, их пальцы неловко встретились, Артур хмыкнул.

Мерлин, словно в замедленно съёмке, наблюдал, как Артур отступает на шаг, как он сам медленно встаёт, разворачивается и уже делает шаг из квартиры…

… Но утром Леон всё равно отчитал Мерлина за то, что бесполезно прождал его почти до полуночи, а Мерлин… Мерлину было всё равно. Он понуро кивал, опустив голову так, чтобы не было заметно его сытой улыбки и расфокусированного взгляда.

Мерлин сам развернулся и повис на Артуре, грязно целуя.

«Какого чёрта!», - промелькнуло в голове, и это была последняя связная мысль.

Он давненько не делал глупостей.

Артур гортанно простонал и с жадностью ответил на поцелуй. Его язык шарил во рту Мерлина, руки хаотично блуждали по спине, забирались под куртку и футболку и с нажимом оглаживали поясницу. 

\- Вот сейчас единственный шанс уйти, - тяжело переводя дыхание, серьёзно сказал Артур, когда они наконец отстранились друг от друга, чтобы отдышаться.

Вместо ответа Мерлин потёрся носом о его скулу, поцеловал подборок с проступившей к вечеру щетиной и опустился губами ниже, туда, где заходился скачущий пульс.

\- Отлично, - резюмировал Артур и потащил Мерлина в сторону спальни.

По пути Мерлин умудрился скинуть свою куртку и разношенные кеды, и в дверях (конечно же у Пендрагона оказалась королевская спальня с широкой кроватью) у них произошла заминка, когда он пытался стащить с Артура его футболку, которая задралась на животе и оголяла соблазнительную дорожку волос на мускулистом животе. Мерлин отчаянно хотел потрогать, а может даже опуститься на колени, уткнуться носом и вдохнуть наконец-то интересующий его запах.

Он с отчаяньем самоубийцы мечтал знать о нём всё.

Артур закатил глаза, потрепал Мерлина по волосам и толкнул в сторону кровати.

Мерлин приземлился на мягкий матрас, приподнялся на локтях и приоткрыл рот, наблюдая, как Артур раздевается. Мерлин был не прочь раздеть его сам, неспешно, сантиметр за сантиметром оголяя кожу и покрывая её поцелуями, дразня языком, прикусывая зубами… Но они ещё успеют.

\- Я вижу на тебе лишние предметы, - недовольно сказал Артур, и Мерлин под его пристальным взглядом потянул вверх свою футболку. С джинсами Артур ему помог, стащив вместе с трусами, и даже не побрезговал с носками. 

Это был самый неловкий момент в сексе, по мнению Мерлина. Потому что нет ничего глупее, чем носки на абсолютно голом человеке. И ему всегда казался смешным и глупым процесс избавления от них. Если ты раздеваешься сам, ещё куда ни шло, но когда тебя раздевает партнёр, это было… неправильно как-то, смущающе. Однако у Артура это вышло так просто, так обыденно, да и Мерлин был занят разглядыванием его тела пополам со стыдом за собственное, что как-то было не до того. 

Так происходило каждый раз, Мерлин горячечно раздевался, распалённый поцелуями и прикосновениями, а потом резко зажимался, стоило первому дурману пройти. Он стеснялся своего тела и обычно выбирал себе парней схожей с ним комплекции, но у Артура основательно стояло, он тяжело дышал и, казалось, едва сдерживался, чтобы не наброситься на Мерлина.

Мерлин откинулся на подушки и, поражаясь в душе собственной наглости, широко, приглашающе развёл ноги. Его украшения они негласно решили оставить. Артур восхищённо выдохнул, огладил его напряжённый член, на пробу сжал в горсти яйца и опустился ниже, к плотно сжатой сухой дырке.

\- Успокой меня и скажи, что ты не девственник, - он кончиком пальца обводил её, не проникая, но настойчиво надавливая. - Потому что сейчас у меня не хватит выдержки подготовить тебя как следует.

\- Я похож на девственника? - Мерлин изогнул брови в подхваченной от дяди манере (блядство какое, вот откуда вылез Гаюс?). - Просто давно не трахался. И я люблю жёстко.

Если Артура можно было сравнить с заряженным пистолетом, то Мерлин только что спустил курок. Артур повалился на него, впечатал в простыни, и Мерлин едва не кончил от одного только чувства его веса на себе.

\- Сучка ты, Ме-е-ерлин, - протянул Артур ему в ухо, потираясь об него пахом. - Ходил тут, вертел своей задницей…

Мерлин всхлипнул и потянулся губами к его рту, мгновенно увлекая в кусачий поцелуй. Он проваливался в него с головой, одним махом теряя волю и разум. Он умирал в объятиях Артура, задыхался, но боялся отпустить. Тело замирало от предвкушения, от любопытства, что же сейчас будет делать Артур, от настойчивого желания отдаться.

Мерлин спокойно относился к смене ролей в постели, но сейчас он хотел лишь одного - чтобы Артур наконец уже взял его, вставил в него свой член, который на ощупь - и когда только успел опустить руку и нашарить его? - был таким бархатным, таким твёрдым, таким отзывчивым.

Артур сдавленно шипел, когда Мерлин слишком сильно сжимал его в кулаке, и опускался поцелуями ниже, на грудь, перемежая их с приглушённым бормотанием.

\- Охренеть, какой красивый… наконец-то, господи… ты просто не представляешь, какой же ты… «Не трогай его, Артур. Не смей, Артур. Я тебе яйца оторву, Артур»… да чтоб я ещё раз послушался Моргану!

Мерлин поморгал, неуверенный, что это уместно - поминать во время секса старшую сестру. Он плохо понимал, что там говорит Артур, но с этой гарпии сталось бы сунуть свой хорошенький носик в их дела… Определённо, потом стоило провести расследование, но сейчас он весь превратился в оголённый провод, из которого искрило электричество, и он нахрен возгорится и спалит этот чёртов пентхаус, если Артур не перейдёт уже к главному. 

Артур, словно услышав его мысли, оторвался от вылизывания его живота, отстранился и нашарил в верхнем ящике прикроватной тумбочки смазку.

\- Просроченная, - задумчиво оповестил он, рассматривая полупустой тюбик.

\- Да плевать! - Мерлин выгнулся дугой от нетерпения.

\- М-м-м, ладно, - согласился Артур, выдавливая побольше на пальцы.

Мерлин догадливо съехал спиной ниже и приподнял зад, открывая больший доступ. Артур снова опустился на него, и Мерлин почувствовал, как входа касаются влажные пальцы. Артур, не церемонясь пропихнул сразу два на пару фаланг. Мерлин вцепился ему в плечи до побелевших костяшек, зажмурился, потерявшись в ощущениях, и очнулся только тогда, когда Артур убрал руку, приставил головку и с усилием, но довольно легко вошёл сразу и во всю длину.

Они оба не обманывались по отношению друг к другу.

Мерлин плохо запомнил этот раз. Нет, то есть Артур без устали двигался в нём, иногда срывался на бешеный ритм и, когда Мерлин стискивал зубы и бил ладонью по его спине, успокаивался, дразняще выходил, давая секундную передышку, и резко толкался обратно. Но… Мерлин помнил всё сквозь марево, застилающее глаза, белыми вспышками, водопадом эмоций, свалившимся на плечи. "Наконец-то", - рефреном билось в ушах.

Его кинуло в оргазм почти болезненно, скрутило, провернуло пару раз в центрифуге и выбросило в открытый космос. Когда он вспомнил, как дышать, и открыл глаза, Артур встревоженно нависал над ним.

\- Ты кричал.

\- Люди кричат, когда кончают.

\- Эм, окей.

\- Слезай, - Мерлин подтолкнул его в грудь, догадавшись, в чём дело. Рука проехалась по влажным волоскам, что снова распаляло его. Артур раздражённо откинулся на спину, стащил презерватив и не сразу заметил, как Мерлин оседлал его ноги и пошло облизнулся.

А потом кричал уже он сам, потому что уж что-что, а сосал Мерлин точно как шлюха. Штанга в языке способствовала созданию и поддержанию подобного имиджа.

Ночью, когда утомлённый Артур заснул, а в Мерлине всё ещё бурлил адреналин, он рассматривал своего обнажённого любовника, своего босса, под которого он так банально лёг, и понимал, что попал. Артур, даже спящий, притягивал к себе, всё в нём – широкая грудная клетка, твёрдый живот, крепкие руки и даже мощные ноги - тянуло к нему. Хотелось ещё и ещё, больше, дольше, сильнее. Хотелось, чтобы Артур использовал его, как секс-игрушку, и это пугало.

Мало того, что он поддался-таки страстям, так ещё с самым неподходящим во всём городе человеком. «Артур Пендрагон и его мистресс», - Мерлин так и представлял заголовки газет. Ну, уж нет. 

Утром они завтракали, сидя на полу в кухне, и Мерлин беззлобно поддевал Артура из-за «плебейского» тёмного джема, найденного в его холодильнике, а Артур, гневно сверкая глазами, заказывал себе другие билеты. На первый рейс он опоздал.

\- Варенье, Пендрагон, ва-ре-нье. И оно у тебя есть!

\- Захлопнись, - Артур пнул его в лодыжку.

\- Какие манеры, - Мерлин лукаво улыбнулся и в следующий момент оказался на спине. Артур щекотно пробежался пальцами по его рёбрам, прикусил выступающую ключицу, и Мерлин не сдержал смеха.

Так всё и началось.

## \- 3 -

А так всё должно было закончиться.

\- Отец хочет, чтобы я женился на Елене, - как-то раз сообщил ему Артур, когда всё же сумел вытащить Мерлина поужинать после работы. Общими усилиями, и едва не поубивав друг друга, они доторговались и выбрали демократичный ресторан. И то Мерлин поехал до него на своей «веспе», так что Артуру пришлось дожидаться его внутри.

\- Совет да любовь, - буркнул Мерлин, спокойно откладывая вилку и нож, и похлопал по карманам, отыскивая пачку.

Никотиновое голодание мгновенно дало о себе знать.

\- Подожди, я с тобой, - Артур схватил его за руку, стоило тому подняться и направиться к выходу. Мерлин подавил в себе раздражение и кивнул.

Прохладный ночной воздух освежил мозги, ревность была убита в зародыше - он давно настроил себя на то, что однажды Артур скажет ему, что пора настала, парень, они классно провели время, но.

Смущение, не покидавшее его весь ужин, тоже испарилось. Там, внутри, он чувствовал на себе косые взгляды и ощущал себя не в своей тарелке. Доказывать, что Артур в нём нашёл, в тот день не было ни сил, ни желания. Наверное, он как-то догадывался, что это произойдёт именно сегодня, и сумел подготовить и настроить себя.

Первая глубокая затяжка привычно обожгла лёгкие. Мерлин выдохнул тяжёлый дым через нос - он курил только крепкие, - и посмотрел на стоящего в метре от него Артура: идеально сидящий костюм, волевой профиль, железный взгляд привыкшего добиваться своего человека. Успешный мужчина, завидный жених, красивый муж и добрый отец, если не пойдёт по стопам Утера. В этот список никак не мог попасть Мерлин. 

Дай бог, если его оставят постельной грелкой. 

Мерлин сжал и разжал кулак, снова затянулся и попытался отвлечься на прочих смертников вокруг, методично убивающий свои организмы куревом. Их обсуждали на работе, Мерлин это знал, равно как знал и Артур. В лицо, естественно, никто так и не набрался смелости сказать, только Моргана разразилась ведьминским смехом, когда Мерлин, краснея, бледнея и заикаясь, признался ей в том, что спит с её братом.

Они как раз сидели на лекции по социологии, и пожилой профессор Монмут лишь недовольно посмотрел на них и махнул рукой. Самое-то, чтобы обсуждать личную жизнь. Мерлин огляделся, половина аудитории либо спала, либо занималась своими делами с сонным оцепенением, так что до лектора и до веселящейся Морганы никому не было дело.

\- А я всё ждала, когда он залезет к тебе в штаны.

\- Так он, в самом деле, по мальчикам? - задал волнующий его вопрос Мерлин. Конечно, его расхлябанная задница была красноречивей всяких признаний, но послушать сплетни никогда не бывало лишним.

\- Он по всем, - хмыкнула Моргана. - После военного училища, где его держал отец, Артур как с цепи сорвался. Он тусил, бухал и трахался направо и налево. Божьим чудом он не заделал никому ублюдка или не подхватил чего. А может, и подхватил, но стыдливо молчит.

\- Оу, - выдавил пришибленный Мерлин. Вообще-то он догадывался, что Артур экспериментировал в своё время, уж слишком искушённым он был, но не догадывался как. Теперь всё становилось на свои места. Наверное, Мерлин напомнил ему кого-то из тех времён.

\- Именно поэтому Утер меня простил, - равнодушно повела плечами Моргана. - Когда твоя надежда, твой светоч Артур опускается до уровня падшей Морганы, невольно пересматриваешь свои принципы.

\- Так почему ты запрещала ему смотреть на меня? - припомнил Мерлин, злящийся, что он мог получить свои феерические оргазмы на пару месяцев раньше.

\- Потому что это мой мелкий, бестолковый братец и издеваться над ним - моя прямая обязанность. И непередаваемое удовольствие.

\- Знаешь, мне иногда кажется, что тебе пятнадцать, а не двадцать… а сколько? Двадцать три? Четыре? 

\- Много, - процедила Моргана (Мерлин точно был уверен, что она ядовитая). - А ты ещё втянешься.

Но вот незадача, издеваться над другими виртуознее всего получалось именно у Артура.

\- Я не буду жениться, - Артур докурил, потушил сигарету о пальцы (показушник!) и метким броском отправил окурок в урну. - Елена - подруга детства, и это всё равно, что переспать с Морганой.

\- Фу, - скривился Мерлин, чувствуя, как разжимается ледяная рука на сердце. Он и не знал, что она там есть.

Артур рассмеялся и притянул его к себе.

\- Нас осуждают, - гулко сказал Мерлин артурову пиджаку. - Как будто мы первая неравная па… как будто мы первые спим с кем-то не из своего круга.

\- Я знаю, и мне плевать. На их мнения, которые они могут заcунуть себе в задницу, равно как и на то, что ты не хочешь со мной встречаться. Между прочим, моя ранимая душа страдает, а самомнение задето! Мерлин, ты что, используешь меня, да? Поматросишь и бросишь? - конец фразы Артур пропищал, подражая капризным девицам.

Мерлин облегчённо рассмеялся.

\- Недовольные могут отсосать, мы с тобой разберёмся, - громко, чтобы услышали случайные прохожие, оповестил Артур.

И они разобрались - так, как умели.

По прошествии нескольких лет в их отношениях всё оставалось неизменным. Они встречались, когда хотели увидеть друга, нежно занимались любовью или без устали трахались, ругались или лежали друг у друга на коленях и читали, говорили или молчали.

Артур пристроил Мерлина на другую работу, и они продолжали свои «несуществующие» отношения.  
Мерлина полностью устраивало такое положение вещей.

Пока…

~~~

\- Мерлин, я хочу жениться.

Они не виделись несколько недель: Артур зашивался с делами, у Мерлина с Морганой шли выпускные экзамены, и всем было не до того. Но, разобравшись с последними учебными делами, Мерлин без промедления, стоило только дверям альма-матер захлопнуться за его спиной, прыгнул на «веспу» и примчался к знакомому, ставшему родным дому.

Швейцар поприветствовал его коротким кивком, Мерлин кивнул в ответ и через несколько минут уже целовал Артура, обвив руками и ногами. А потом услышал это.

\- На ком на этот раз? – равнодушно спросил Мерлин, дразня его короткими поцелуями в губы.

Они пережили сводничество с Митиан и сватовство Вивиан, которым Артур корректно, но категорично отказывал. Жить холостяком - фантастическая участь, Мерлин его горячо в этом поддерживал.

А Утер может хоть позеленеть, он не имел на сына никаких рыгачов влияния.

Артур поудобнее перехватил Мерлина под ягодицами, прижал к стене и на полном серьёзе, вглядываясь в глаза, ответил:

\- На тебе.

Мерлин так и отпрянул, убирая руки с его шеи и ощутимо прикладываясь затылком о стену.

\- Артур, ты с ума сошёл?

\- Да. Мне не нравится, что ты пропадаешь, шляешься чёрт знает где и не подчиняешься мне, - холодно, как будто вел переговоры, начал Артур.

Мерлин застыл.

\- Я хочу знать что происходит в твоей жизни, с кем ты общаешься и где проводишь время, - в голосе Артура сквозил металл.

Мерлин догадывался, что такой вариант его ласкового любовника существовал - в конце концов, Артур был боссом, и свою фирму он сколотил сам, не прибегая к помощи отца. Артур был управленцем и манипулятором, иначе ему бы не удалось достичь таких высот. Он руководил жёсткой рукой - спасибо воспитанию Утера! - но в жизни вне офиса был демократичным и понимающем человеком.

И до этого момента Мерлину казалось, что у них было полное взаимопонимание.

Он отпихнул Артура, который не стал его держать, и, не сказав больше ни слова, ушёл.

~~~

Напиваться с Гавейном было плохой идеей. Отчасти потому, что этот сумасшедший ирландец мог перепить роту солдат, Мерлин за ним не поспевал и достаточно быстро дошёл до состояния «в сопли», когда тянет поговорить, а язык уже давно не слушается хозяина. Но больше всего оттого, что Мерлин пытался жаловаться на Артура, склоняющего его к традиционным отношениям, и натыкался на полный неодобрения взгляд Гавейна. Тот-то давно наигрался, мечтал окольцевать Моргану и наделать много маленьких дебоширов, но Мерлин же рассчитывал на его одобряющие истории из весёлого прошлого. Что-то из серии «вот знал я одного парня, он тоже не хотел связывать себя серьёзными отношениями» или «да-да, эти неравные браки следует искоренить как класс!». 

Вместо этого Мерлин видел плещущиеся через край боль и отчаяние в глазах друга.

И почему некоторые люди так стремятся загнать себя в добровольное рабство к другим людям? Брак - это всегда зависимость. В нём не бывает равноправия, между кем бы он ни заключался. Один всегда любит второго сильнее, и никакого партнёрства в принципе не может существовать. Как только человек смирятся со своей слабостью, как только поддаётся навязчивому желанию привязать к себе любимого, он окончательно заканчивается как личность. И начинается как преданный сталкер, трепетно дожидающийся дома и цепко следящий со стороны. 

Мерлину ни коим образом не импонировало ощущать на себе подобный контроль от Артура, но ещё больше он боялся сам превратиться в сварливого супруга.

Чёртов Гавейн.

Просто день паршивых идей.

## \- 2 -

Иногда Мерлин думал, что вполне бы мог составить хит-парад из всей той ебанистической хуйни, которую он когда-либо вообще совершал. Увлекательный вышел бы список. И вот эта ситуация уверенно бы лидировала в основной тройке. 

Ему было двадцать три года, он самостоятельно жил, ни кого не зависел, чётко знал, чего хочет от жизни, и строил неплохую карьеру. У него были фантастические друзья, придурки, конечно, особенно в том, что касалось межличностных отношений, но тоже взрослые и умные люди. У него был любимый человек, и пусть их связь лишь условно можно назвать нормальной, но она их обоих полностью устраивала.

Да, иногда он позволял себе отвлечься от работы и насущных проблем и оторваться, выпустить того, другого Мерлина на волю. Но он уже давно отчётливо понимал, когда это уместно, а когда стоит попридержать рвущегося наружу, внутреннего долбоёба.

И даже тот случай с Фрей, когда он продолбал звонки Артура, был по сути сущим пустяком. 

Артур подулся-то всего пару часов, пока забирал Мерлина из квартиры Фреи и вёз в свою, упорно отпихивая от себя настойчивые шаловливые руки. Артур кривился, когда пышущий перегаром, Мерлин лез целоваться и вис на его шее. Но после основательного душа, который они приняли вместе, с удовольствием поставил того на колени и отвёл душу, трахнув Мерлина в податливый рот.

Теперь техникой «глубокой глотки» дело было не исправить.

Мерлин сидел на переднем сидении автомобиля Артура и чувствовал себя снова тем беспомощным студентом, за которого Артур привычно платил штрафы за неправильную парковку его мопеда и езду в неположенном месте.

Вот и снова Артур за него платил. Выкупал его.

Но не пару сотен, как бывало ранее, а несколько десятков тысяч, которые Мерлину мог бы дать только отец. Но к Балинору он не стал обращаться - гордость и всё такое прочее, прочно поселившееся внутри ещё в восемнадцать, а зря, как оказалось. Лучше уж выслушать нотации от него и пережить час позора, чем ощутить на себе молчаливое разочарование Артура.

Чёрт его дёрнул встретиться с Гили и Мордредом.

Была в его биографии такая страница, когда только-только получив от Фреи «веспу», он начал тусоваться с сомнительной компанией «бомберов». Пока дело ограничивалось ночными катаниями и разрисовыванием брандмауэров, всё было безобидно. 

Мерлин, конечно, чудовищно рисовал, но компания ему нравилась, адреналин будоражил кровь, а чувство опасности щекотало нервы и заставляло чувствовать себя живым. Они лазали по крышам, оставляли свои теги и лого их команды, иногда рисовали что-то по-настоящему потрясающее. Как и любые уличные художники, они скрывали свои лица и настоящие имена. О них даже говорили иногда в своих кругах, как в общем-то о любой мало-мальски примелькавшейся команде, но и обольщаться не стоило.  
Подпольная романтика для капризных подростков. 

Мерлин знал, что изначальный смысл граффити давно утерян, хорошенькие, чистенькие домашние мальчики нисколько не походили на тех парней, которые когда-то дрались за районы и помечали свою территорию. И понимал, что скоро ему наскучит.

Так, собственно, и вышло. Дела, заботы, старые друзья и колледж снова захватили его, увлекли за собой, и он не видел парней из команды много лет. Пока они не столкнулись этим вечером в пабе. 

\- Давай, Мерлин, тряхнём стариной, - сказали они в унисон.

\- Задави в себе офисную крысу, - провоцировали они.

\- Выпусти себя на волю, - уговаривали они.

Мерлин поломался для приличия минут пятнадцать.

Возможно, если бы они просто разрисовали чей-нибудь особняк и попались, Артур бы так на него не злился, но… «марка» под язык – и Мерлин снова верит в чудеса.

Ему казалось, что он изменился, вырос, стал другим, а Гили и Мордред так и остались в модусе прожигающих жизни гуляк, но практика показывала, что он сам по сути всё тот же идиот. Парни, чьи машины они испортили краской, а потом ещё и битами, отрываясь за собственные неудачи и выводя пар, в отличие от них, на самом деле держали район.

Так глупо облажаться.

\- Мне даже неинтересно, о чем ты думал в этот момент, - ровно обозначил свою позицию Артур, попрощавшись с теми сомнительными ребятами и садясь за руль.

Мерлин не счёл нужным хотя бы покивать. 

Чувство свободы, бунтарский дух пьянили, мир снова катился в преисподнюю, а они были рыцарями сопротивления, не согласными с власть имущими и капиталистами, сидящими на денежных мешках. В нём разом включился дремавший всё это время обиженный на всех вокруг подросток, наркота распускала руки, и Мерлин решил, что на один вечер забудет обо всём.

Утром неизменно будет плохо. 

Но не физическая боль пугала его больше всего, не слабость в мышцах и дурнота, а равнодушие Артура.

Вот ты и доигрался, Мерлин.

\- Ты просто пойми, - вновь подал голос Артур, как будто ему хотелось выговориться, устроить скандал, врезать Мерлину, но он сдерживался. - Так больше не может продолжаться. Я терпел такое раньше, когда понимал, что тебе надо перебеситься. Я терпел многое, заметь, но… - он нервно отстукивал по рулю, Мерлин скосил глаза и увидел, что у него закушена губа. - Мне осточертели твои обдолбанные глаза, заебало, как папочке, вытаскивать твою задницу из неприятностей. Пора повзрослеть, Мерлин. 

\- Это сложно, - сдавленно ответил Мерлин, отворачиваясь и бездумно наблюдая за разноцветными огнями, мелькавшими за окном.

\- Просто быть и не должно, - голос Артура пугал Мерлина до чёртиков: он был ровный, равнодушный, бесстрастный. Его Артур был не таким.

И чудовищней всего, что он сам выкачал из Артура жизнь, оставив прежнюю оболочку, набитую разрушенными надеждами, неисполненными планами и нереализованными фантазиями. Мерлин год за годом методично уничтожал любимого человека, менял его так, как хочется, и в итоге добился, чего хотел. Вот только он и не осознавал, что хочет действительно этого.

Артур должен быть упрямым, деспотичным, порывистым - в отношении Мерлина уж точно.

Первое впечатление о нём рассеялось, как дым, стоило только Мерлину увидеть Артура в домашней обстановке в первый раз и узнать его настоящего. Если Моргана была извергающимся круглогодично гейзером, то Артур - это дремлющий вулкан, на счёт которого не стоило обольщаться. Он фонил эмоциями, и Мерлин иногда захлёбывался ими.

Но сейчас они ехали молча. Тишина давила, а Мерлин не находил в себе силы прокричаться. Он упрямо смотрел перед собой, обняв себя за плечи, и легонько раскачивался. Он знал, чего хочет от него Артур, и вполне мог извиниться и пообещать исправиться, убедить, что этот срыв был последним, что всё обязательно наладится. Только кому и зачем он будет врать?

Менять свои принципы было сложно и, если смотреть правде в глаза, не хотелось.

Когда они подъехали к его дому, Мерлин вполне чётко понимал то, что тяжёлым мечом повисло в воздухе: всё кончено.

\- Я так не могу, Артур.

\- Ты сделал свой выбор.

Стало вдруг пусто и как-то легко, словно он был детским шариком и из него разом выпустили гелий.

Мерлин кивнул, дёрнулся было поцеловать Артура на прощание, но замер на полпути, поражённый отстранённостью Артура, и вышел – из машины, и из пресловутых отношений.

## \- 1 -

Привести свою жизнь в порядок было сложнее, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд. Выкинуть ненужный хлам, а нужный распихать по коробкам и убрать в кладовку дожидаться приступов ностальгии не так-то просто. Куда сложнее уборки в квартире - уборка в собственной голове.

Моргана обрывала его телефон, когда Мерлина наконец догнало осознание, что он уже не может просто так завалиться в квартиру к Артуру, обнять его и на пару часов забыть обо всем. Он взял неделю отгулов за свой счет и первые три дня провалялся на диване, поедая пиццу и прикидывая, как жить дальше.

Без Артура перспективы не радовали.

Вот странное дело: они могли не видеться месяцами, и иногда Мерлин даже забывал о нём. Но когда Артура по-настоящему не стало в его жизни, когда он лишился возможности снова получить его, Мерлин вдруг осознал, что то, чего он боялся так долго - попасть в зависимость от Артура, - давно свершилось.

И это не казалось таким уж и ужасным.

Удивительно, насколько гибка человеческая психика.

Истерика была сухой - без заломленных рук и надрывных речей, но Мерлин развёл лихорадочную деятельность, перемежающуюся с приступами апатии. Он мрачно смеялся своим мыслям и сам себя же категорично вышучивал.

Мог бы - врезал бы себе от души.

Мерлин думал, что это не займёт много времени - ни квартира, ни голова, но вот он сидит на полу, а вокруг него грудами высится его прошлое. Обнимает руками ноги и бездумно пялится в одну точку перед собой.

Если бы он знал, как делать бомбы, уже взорвал бы свою квартиру. Придумал бы себе воображаемого друга, но нашёл бы силы вышибить мозги, приставив пушку ко рту. Но, наверное, это и к лучшему, потому что Мерлин не представлял, как в таком случае выплачивалась бы страховка его арендодателю.

Все проблемы Мерлина - от его вечной жажды стать кем-то другим.

Он, как Дин Мориарти, который годами читал одну и ту же книгу, но так и не поумнел. Они оба умудрились совершить много ошибок. Одинаково проёбывались, трахались со всеми подряд, искали себя не в тех местах и не умели ценить то, что имеют. Но не понимали, не осознавали этого, самоуверенно считая себя другими, избранными.

Но они действительно другие - потрясающие идиоты.

Мерлин ещё раз огляделся, поднялся на ноги, едва не поскользнувшись на полу в своих домашних, шерстяных носках, пнул подвернувшуюся жестянку, в которой когда-то прятал от матери «камень», и с мрачной решимостью оделся.

Дорога до Сити заняла слишком мало времени, чтобы Мерлин вдоволь порефлексировал, и это было прекрасно. Он заглушил мотор, припарковал «веспу» около одного из зданий и уверенно направился в знакомую приёмную, пока боевой задор не пропал.

\- Мерлин! - Гвен вышла из-за стола и обняла его, на безымянном пальце сверкнула золотая полоска. - Он не говорил, что ждёт тебя.

\- Это сюрприз, - улыбнулся Мерлин и вопросительно поднял брови, кивнув на кольцо.

\- Ланс, - девушка улыбнулась в ответ.

\- Ясно… я зайду? - у Мерлина с сердца свалился ещё один камень - теперь и Моргана наконец перестанет метаться между Лансом и Гавейном и успокоится.

\- Да, конечно, удачи. Артур там один.

Мерлин чмокнул её в щёку, в два прыжка преодолел оставшееся до двери расстояние и, вдохнув, как перед затяжным прыжком, нажал на ручку.

Артур ничего не сказал, только поднял на него глаза. Мерлин медленно, будто до сих пор неуверенный в себе и в том, что его ждёт в кабинете, вошёл, закрыл дверь и прислонился к ней спиной. 

Как жаль, что он не прихватил свой обрез с соляными патронами.

Ах да, его у него и нет.

Но и Артур не очень-то походил на призрака.

Нет, всё тот же Артур, живой, дышащий, тёплый. И по забавному стечению обстоятельств, снова в красном галстуке. 

\- Мерлин? 

\- Знаешь, я тут подумал, что смогу справиться с твоими правилами.

«Я не могу без тебя, Артур».

\- Да? - Артур сложил руки на груди и окинул его задумчивым взглядом. 

«Я слишком гордый, Мерлин, чтобы так легко простить тебя».

Мерлин натянул рукава свитера на костяшки пальцев, как делал всегда, когда смущался, и мысленно уже корил себя за крайний идиотизм. Нашёлся герой-любовник… Перед тем, как бросить себя другому под ноги, будь уверен, что ему вообще необходимо это подношение.

\- Надо же, пришёл. А как же твоя война за независимость?

Мерлин криво усмехнулся - уже давно было нечего терять. 

\- Кажется, я её проиграл, - он подошёл к Артуру и посмотрел на него сверху вниз. Никакой мольбы. Ни за что.

Крепости сдавались не так.

~~~

По итогам прошедших боёв:

Принять полную и безоговорочную капитуляцию армии Мерлина Эмриса.

Расформировать войска Артура Пендрагона.

Поощрить Моргану Ля Фей за множественные миротворческие миссии.

~~~

Мерлин без лишних слов подписал свидетельство о браке, а Артур категорично отмёл всё разговоры о брачном контракте.

В семье Эмрис-Пендрагонов царил мир.

Чаще всего.

~~~

А сумасшедшая любовь - всегда.

Fin.


End file.
